Dear Charlie
by authornemilove
Summary: Si leíste "Las ventajas de ser Marginado" esta historia, te gustará. Conocerás a la convencional Nemi en su vida y como asocia su vida en anonimato a la de Charlie. El chico Infinito. Involucrarte a un aventura resuelta. A un lado del bien y la comparación a lo extraordinario. Nadie tiene la vida buena, Charlie.
1. Encontrarte

_Querido Charlie:_

_Sé que no quieres que sepa quién eres, pero quiero saber realmente quien eres. Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿eh?_

_Con aprecio.__  
__Nemi._

Todo mundo ha entrado en suspenso, por el anonimato de Charlie y su vida, especialmente por esa persona a quien le dirige sus cartas. En el ahora, sus cartas tienen respuestas y sobre todo tienen anécdotas, lo que Charlie nunca pensó tener un resultado en el futuro.

Nemi, una jovencita de dieciocho años que descubrió un paquete de cartas guardadas y que desea encontrar a dos personas: la que recibía las cartas y el que las escribía. Nemi ha leído todas las cartas antiguas. Ella se ha sentido tan fascinada por Charlie, que decide crearse un blog en la web. Donde sabe que todo mundo verá y estará al tanto de querer encontrar a este joven que la ha cautivado, hasta la ha hecho sentir en el mismo _infinito_.

Ella está consciente que el Chico Invisible, debe tener una familia o debe estar de ermitaño pero lo único que quiere hacer, es responder y que él lea sus anécdotas. Quiere hacer saber a Charlie que no es el único. Marginado. Qué en la actualidad existen.

Quien recibía las cartas del Chico Infinito lo respetaba. Nemi respeta también su decisión, pero desea saber cómo es ahora. Ella también es una de ellos. Guarda lo que ve y solo habla con razones o incoherencias.

De paso, Nemi redacta sus propias cartas en el mundo moderno y todo empieza con: _Querido Charlie _y finaliza: _Con aprecio, Nemi_. El siglo XXI no se sobrevalorará al responder al siglo XX con el avance del hoy.

Pero el Ayer y el Hoy, es el mismo cuando encuentras a esa persona que buscaste.


	2. Paquete en el garaje

**25 de agosto de 1991**

_Querido Charlie_,

Me es un honor el tener que escribirte después de haber leído tus cartas, he tomado mucho coraje al crear este blog para poder encontrarte en este tiempo. Te preguntarás ¿y cómo supo de mis cartas? Bueno, aquí te va. El otoño pasado estuve en casa de mi tía por parte de mamá y me dijo que me iba a pagar por limpiar el garaje, ya sabes… dinero es dinero, y mientras ordenaba encontré un paquete con tus cartas adentro, le pregunté si eran de ella y negó haber visto alguna vez 'eso', fue su descripción para el paquete, no te desesperes, también le pregunté a su esposo y dijo lo mismo que mi tía, es un misterio que pienso resolver. Todo ese invierno leí tus cartas y me encantó tu perspectiva de la vida. Mi vida es muy parecida a la tuya, salvo por el dolor emocional de haber perdido a alguien bien cercano, lamento lo de tu mejor amigo Michael aunque creo que no quieres escuchar un _lo siento_ ya ha habido muchos de ellos ¿eh? supongo.

Nunca tuve ninguna mejor amiga o hermanos que me pudieran apoyar como los tuyos lo hacen, porque desde que tengo conciencia he tenido entendido que tener a alguien es signo de debilidad, fui criada para ser fuerte en esta vida, tu consideras que tu vida es frágil pues déjame darte un notición, no lo es… tu vida es más fuerte de lo que crees que puede ser, nunca te entrenaron como a mí pero entérate desde ya, tu vida ha ayudado a alguien, a mí. Es increíble pero por ese simple hecho he decidido buscarte, espero que me entiendas que necesitaba hacerlo aunque quizás hubieses querido las charlas con la persona a la que le redactabas s, sea yo quien te dé respuesta a tus cartas porque allá afuera hay alguien que te entiende. Por favor no creas que mi nombre es gracioso, solo es un seudónimo que me he animado a utilizar para poder, ya sabes… escribirte por este blog, solo deseo que pronto nos reunamos.

Con aprecio,  
_Nemi_.

Posdata: No eres el único que irá a un instituto, nuevo…

* * *

_**Para mis Nemi lovers.**_

_**"Paquete en el garaje" este título tiene por significado que: hay un misterio que se debe resolver. **_


	3. Niños en cesta

**7 de septiembre de 1991**

_Querido Charlie_,

No te desesperes mucho, aún sigo averiguando de la persona, a quien enviabas tus cartas, lo sé… no es mi trabajo pero admirabas a esa persona y es justo que sepas que fue de aquella persona, como yo, quiero saber que fue de ti, por ello sigo en tu búsqueda. Mamá sabe de ti, le conté y cada vez que me ve en la laptop, como en este momento, me dice: ¿Le escribes al _Chico Invisible_? Creo que ese será tu apodo, ¿está bien si te digo así? Sobre todo, ¿está bien si dejo que mamá te siga llamando así? Ella cada vez que lo dice, no lo hace con malicia y es un apodo que se adapta bien, ¿lo crees así?

Creo que en tu época era más duro, todo. Porque ahora, todo es más liberal y la gente se expresa más de lo que debería, a veces me asusta eso.

Empezaré a contarte de mí, espero que este bien, porque así podremos conocernos y también desarrollar nuestras propias vivencias juntos. No digas que odias el instituto, por favor, creo que en tu instituto solo hay niños normales que necesitan de alguien, en cambio, no puedo decir nada lindo del instituto al que estoy asistiendo, creo que la odio desde la mención. Ya te dije, no te desesperes, te contaré todo pero relax, ¿Okay? Bueno, ¿escuchaste la historia del hijo prodigo? Aquí tienes una, tengo un papá prodigo, por favor no te rías por el alias que le puse. Mi padre se convirtió en secretario ejecutivo de un ministro del estado, creo que es el de educación… cuando él me explicó eso, como que no le tomé atención, había un gran helado viniendo hacia mi mesa ¡enorme distracción! y le dieron una media beca si tuviera un hijo joven, entonces papá pensó en mí, se localizó con mamá y como mis calificaciones no eran malas, me dio la oportunidad a que me _supere_ en estudiar en un colegio donde están todos los hijos de políticos o hijos de alguien que tenga dinero, ¿notaste mi sarcasmo?

Cuando yo solo era un infante, papá dejó a mamá, no sé porque lo hizo y ella nunca me lo dijo, tampoco, asi que no creo en las excusas y es por eso que no pido explicaciones. Lo único que sé, es que mamá no se acobardó y me mantuvo con ella a cada lado, yo era como su sombra. Con ella tengo un negocio al que le puso mi nombre, ¿qué clase de negocio es…? No pienses mal, es un buen negocio, creo que nunca alguien lo hubiese pensado mejor que mamá y yo. Chico Invisible debes tener en claro que en la actualidad nadie tiene tiempo y las amas de casa ya no paran en el hogar, muchas de ellas hacen el labor de un hombre, por ese tipo de cliente se nos encendió el foquito. Mamá prepara sus comidas en la tienda, hay algunas personas que llegan a comer pero no son muchas, y nuestro público objetivo siempre fueron las damas de casa, y por eso hice una página web en donde anunciamos las comidas que son llevadas a casa. ¡Idea, fantástica! ¿Cierto? Y tenemos muchas llamadas, en especial por el medio día, nuestra idea de negocio fue especializada para estas mujeres que no saben cocinar y las que pretenden engañar a sus esposos o simplemente los esposos aceptan comida comprada porque es mejor que el de sus propias esposas. ¿Cómo surgió el negocio? Ya sabes, cuando papá nos dejó, mamá tuvo que hacer mucha comida para muchas personas y cuando crecí, ella se vio obligada a ampliar su negocio y es cuando se me ocurrió, pero su apoyo me gustó, puso su confianza en mí. Aunque… odio repartir, a veces llego tarde porque no conozco todas las calles y la comida se me llega a enfriar pero los clientes son compresivos ya que mamá tiene buenas manos en la comida que hace. No te preocupes mucho por las personas, creo que nosotros como jóvenes, solo queremos vivir el buen momento y olvidar lo malo, es por eso que Susan es así, no seas duro con ella pero es una tonta porque tú también extrañas a Michael y no estás tratando de olvidar su memoria. Ahora mismo, mamá está llamándome, debe de haber una clienta que espera por su encargo, ¡buena trabajadora enlistándose! Prometo escribir luego.

Con aprecio,

_Nemi._

Posdata: En mi siguiente post te hablaré más del instituto…

* * *

**_Para mis Nemi Lovers._**

**_Este título, lo inventé como un refrán... "Niños en cesta" quiere decir que: Todos estamos guardando quienes somos y que nos estamos revelando al ponernos en una canasta y no demostrar nada de cada uno._**


	4. Bolsa de canicas

**11 de septiembre de 1991**

Querido Charlie,

Lamento lo del post pasado, creo que quedaron algunas cositas pendientes, ¿eh? Déjame decirte que ese chico golpeador es un tonto y que hiciste bien al usar las técnicas que tu hermano te ha enseñado, porque hubiese seguido así y hubieses sufrido de un bullying que conlleva al suicidio, te lo digo porque últimamente es el tema de moda en los jóvenes, sobre todo en los lugares norte americanos, no es nada de broma ese asunto, pero me gusta que te hayas defendido. Pregunta, ¿creerías que nunca fui intimidad? Aunque, ya sabes… soy menuda mujercita, no soy tan guapa como dices que lo es tu hermana, soy una chica promedio, no tengo unos pechos crecidos como los de Susan pero lo que si tengo es… ¿Qué crees que sea? Allí te va la respuesta, ¡_fuerza_! Soy muy hábil en cuestión de defensa personal. Yo nunca fui intimidad por ese motivo y de todas formas necesitaba defenderme del mundo, para poder salvar mis pedidos de ladrones hambrientos tenía que alejarnos de una u otra forma y bueno… para mí, era esta. Chico Invisible, solo comprende y agradece que tienes hermanos, porque estarán allí para ti… excepto que se mueran tus padres y se lleguen a pelear por la herencia, pero después, son tus hermanos. Lo siento, yo no tengo hermanos y siempre me he criado a mi criterio, claro, junto a la ayuda de mi figura materna, pero a veces desearía tener hermanos, quisiera saber si llegaran a hacer cosas por su hermana. No te preocupes, si tuviera un hermano famosísimo, tampoco iría por ese lado pero como no los tengo…

Con aprecio,  
_Nemi_.

Posdata: Te contaré más del instituto en el siguiente post, y ¡leeré el libro recomendado!

* * *

**Para mis Nemi Lovers.**

**Hoy les puedo presentar otro dicho, por mi. "Bolsa de Canicas" Cuando estas pequeñas canicas están en una bolsa, están todas apretadas y juntas, están unidas, pero cuando pones tu mano en la bolsa y revuelves, las canicas siguen estando en su misma unión.**


	5. Contagio de vibras

**16 de septiembre de 1991**

Querido Charlie,

Me he puesto a meditar sobre mi iniciación en el instituto, creo que es algo tosco pero te lo contaré, ¿de acuerdo? Desde la entrada, había muchos niños que eran dejados por unos carros verdaderamente caros, no lo entiendo, gastan cantidades de dinero en algo para que los transporten y ¿Por qué no invierten más para mantener la paz en Israel? Yo iré todo el tiempo en mi moto lineal, y de paso llevo algunos pedidos cuando salgo de estudiar, junto a mamá hemos tenido que contratar a alguien de medio tiempo, fui muy estricta con respecto a las entrevistas, contratamos a una estudiante que quería medio tiempo, esperemos que lo haga bien. Continuemos… El maestro Randall me presentó y me pidió que diera unas palabras de entrada, no quería pero todos los niños estaban mirando, "Díganme Nemi y cuiden de mí como a sus propios hermanos"

Escuché algunas murmuraciones, y la voz de una chica me irritó, "¿En qué rango se encuentra tu familia?"

Volteé hacia el hombre de mi costado, "profesor, ¿esto es una escuela?"

"¿qué?" tartamudea y se da cuenta de mi pregunta, "lo es"

Pongo las manos en mis bolsillos "entonces, ¿Por qué estos mocosos preguntan el rango de mi familia? Que yo sepa, este es un lugar que la inteligencia sobre sale más que el lado socioeconómico. Estos mocosos deben entender que hay más vida, afuera de todo el dinero que aún ni les pertenece. Asi que, profesor, ¿Dónde está mi asiento?"

Creo que al profesor le satisfacía mi respuesta, pienso que siempre quiso decirlo, "A lado de Sawyer" me indica y camino por todos los murmullos de estos niños mimados, veo a un chico recostado sobre su silla, lo ignoro y me siento pero él con su pie separa el pupitre de su silla, se levanta y empieza a irse por la puerta trasera, el profesor le empezó a regañar, que debería quedarse y su respuesta fue un poco cruda

"No planeo sentarme a lado de la _Vida_, pues, yo soy la _Muerte_"

Chico Invisible, ¿puedes creerlo? Ese pequeño se atrevió a ponerme un apodo que no necesitaba, sobre todo me molesta por que viste como un vago. ¡Me volveré loca en este instituto! Espero que tú no te vuelvas loco, por favor. Sé que todo te estoy hablando en presente, espero que este bien y lo llegues a pillar, así como tus nuevos vocablos. Debo de felicitarte, tienes un don, en cambio es mío es hacer negocios. Aún ni he leído el libro que le recomendaste a esa persona, sigue hablando con Bill, creo que quiere ayudarte. Yo también prefiero comer con los dedos que lavar alguna vajilla. Tu hermana está en un club no muy particular, en mí pensar, cualquiera puede salvar al planeta y en la actualidad, hay un montón de clubs escolares, mi prima está en uno de 'salven a los huevos de la ñandú' al crear estos nombres y ponerlos en marcha, ¡deberían englobar! Ser más específicos, ciertamente derrochan mucho pero mucho tiempo salvar a uno cuando pueden salvar en variedad. No importa y no sé porque te lo cuento. Si he escuchado _Asleep, The Smiths_. Quisiera estar a tu lado para que la escuchemos juntos. Ahora existe una página donde solo pones el género de las canciones que quieres escuchar y ¡listo! Música ya en reproducción. No me gusta el chico de coleta. No quería decírtelo pero creo que entendiste las indirectas hacia tu hermana, es una completa idiota, no me agrada tu hermana, por más guapa que sea. Y definitivamente tu hermana se lo merece, aunque creo que ella debe ser psicóloga porque es la misma demencia en acción, lo siento si soy muy sincera. No te sientas mal por ambos. Alguien me dijo, que las personas buscan lo creen que merecen y tu hermana no buscó nada, pero si lo creó. Espero entiendas mi resentimiento hacia tu hermana, siento que es una buena chica pero le falta algo y no sé lo que le falta, si llego a saberlo prometo decírtelo.

Con aprecio,  
_Nemi_.

Posdata: Un año después de este, en la misma fecha. ¡Nació uno de mis cantantes favoritos, _Nick Jonas_!

* * *

**Para mis Nemi Lovers.**

**Espero que entiendan el nombre del capítulo, "Contagio de vibras" quiero expresar el momento en el que el chico Sawyer se aleja de Nemi. Él no se quiere contagiar de los sentimientos de entender el mundo, por ello, él mismo se denomina, la _muerte_.**


	6. Trigo de oro

**18 de Septiembre de 1991**

Querido Charlie,

¿Te conté del instituto? Tengo unas palabras. La Odio. ¡Es fantástico! Al menos tienes algo de diversión en el tuyo. Agrúpate con Nada al menos, él intenta hacerlos sentir cómodos, en cambio, se me acercan para preguntarme a que rango pertenece mi familia. Todos están interesados e intrigados por el poder que pueda tener mi familia con el mundo. Hoy vi algo que me asustó, no era mi asunto y por ello lo estaba dejando pasar por encima, hasta…

"se lo merece, escuché que tiene el favor del profesor"

"eso le pasa, por ser la número en su salón"

"ella misma se lo ganó, al enfrentar a Nay"

"Sobre todo, por ser pobre"

Estos comentarios de las mocosas arrogantes que observaban a la distancia y se burlaban, me hicieron enojar. La pequeña chica de cabello rojo, estaba en _las tres líneas_. Según lo que entendí, nadie sabe quién las puso allí pero le dieron un buen uso. Estaba en el comedor y había otro más afuera del instituto, si habría más, nadie sabe dónde. Son tres líneas de acero, son de diferentes tamaños. La primera es más larga, es para estar de pie. La segunda es más corta que la primera, es para arrodillarse. La tercera es más corta que la segunda, es para poner las palmas de las manos y te hace mantener la cabeza baja.

Horripilante, ¿eh?

Nay, es una mocosa muy atractiva pero con cerquillo y me olvidé de mencionar que tiene un grado de maldad en su mente, tiene la cabeza bien alta por ser la sucesora del presidente de región. Detestable.

"¿puedo levantarme?" dijo con voz débil la pequeña cabeza roja

Nay, empezó a reír y todos la siguieron, "Bien, hazlo"

La pequeña cabeza roja se levantó pero estaba de pie en la primera línea. Vi que Nay le iba a lanzar la sopa a la bella cabellera roja de la pequeña.

"No lo hagas" dije y todos me miraron. ¡Tantas miradas" me quise acobardar y vi su rostro de la pequeña cabeza roja, estaba con tantas lágrimas secas en su rostro.

Nay se me acercó, yo estaba parada entre todos los estudiantes consentidos que habían hecho un círculo. Con el plato de sopa en su mano, vino sin inmutarse y me lo tiró. Todos se sorprendieron y se rieron. Aparté los fideos de mis ojos, le sonreí, me acerqué más, casi llegando a su nariz y no dejé de mirarla con caridad

"Un plato menos para los pobres" cambié mi mirada. Ahora estaba irritada por lo que me había hecho. La agarré de la nuca, la jalé hasta la mesa que estaba a unos dos pasos. Todos se paralizaron. No le di tiempo a quejarse, allí mismo la golpeé contra la mesa de descanso. Imagínate los gritos de asombro de los estudiantes. La solté y ella se dejó caer, su nariz estaba sangrando, "Por favor, vuelva a considerar en donar más" Me aparté y fui directamente a la chica que también estaba mirando de lejos y asombrada

"Vamos, pequeña cabeza roja" ella misma se miró la cabeza y me sonrió por el apodo que le había dado, debía seguirme, me di cuenta que no lo hacía y la miré. Seguía en la primera línea

"no… creo… no se supo…"

La miro con aburrimiento, "Si estás acostumbrada a ser mandada, perderás. Déjate de perder el tiempo y vámonos" ella parecía dudosa "Bien," aflojo con aburrimiento "quédate en tu mediocridad" y empiezo a avanzar. Cuento hasta tres, escucho el asombro de los otros y sé que ella me está siguiendo.

Chico Invisible, esto existe en el instituto y no te sorprendas. Soy fuerte por eso puedo defender a quienes necesiten de mi ayuda. Nos quedaremos con el apodo de la _pequeña cabeza roja_ por motivos de anonimato, ¿bien? Ella me agradeció y es mi compañera, aunque estemos en diferentes salones. Quisiera escuchar esos chistes, hace un buen tiempo que no he reído por algo bueno y me alegra que tú tengas esos momentos, te lo mereces.

Con aprecio,  
Nemi.

Posdata: Aún sigo sin leer Matar a un ruiseñor, aquí hay una gran biblioteca, una promesa se debe cumplir.

* * *

**Para mis Nemi Lovers.**

**"Trigo de oro" doy a entender que el trigo es caro y el oro también lo es, pero, el trigo es comestible y nutritivo en cambio el oro no se puede comer pero se puede comprar cosas nutritivas con una pepita de eso. Así mismo son las personas como el trigo de oro (puede estar bien como mal consumirlas)**


	7. Gallina sin cacareo

**29 de Septiembre de 1991**

Querido Charlie,

Yo también tengo un montón de cosas que contarte. Te confieso que aún sigo sin leer el libro que recomendaste. Lo siento. Y toda tu razón sobre las estrellas de cine, son totalmente cierto. Tienes mi opinión a favor. Aún que hay algo de la mentira, no creo que sea totalmente cierto. Pero me irrita algo sobre 'deben darme privacidad' dicen estos artistas a los paparazzi, creo que es algo hipócrita, ellos decidieron esta vida y deben seguirla. ¿Qué opinas? Tuve un tipo de diálogo así con algunas fanáticas de una estrella de Hollywood, y ahora entiendo a lo que te tratas de referir, creo que estuve así. ¡Lo bueno! Ahora soy mejor de lo que fui ayer. Buena frase, ¿lo crees? Por cierto, me enseñas mucho, esas palabras tuyas, las he buscado en el diccionario… desempolve mis neuronas. Tu tía debió ser muy bella, me hubiese gustado que a esa _persona_ enviaras una foto. Yo nunca estuve a dieta, mi cuerpo no es tan sexy como las chicas ricas del instituto. Te cuento que antes de tener nuestro negocio con mamá, trabaje mucho de medio tiempo. El ser niñera no fue mi fuerte, creí que en esos tres meses de trabajo iba a colgar al niño. No te pongas triste, por favor. Si lo haces, yo también me pondré así y no quiero. Me hubiese gustado tener mi infancia con mi padre. Tienes un secreto con tu padre y yo ninguno, pero compartió su secreto.

"Hoy, conocerás mi pequeño oculto" había dicho tan decidido, con su mano en mi hombro. Me llevó a la casa donde vive. ¿Recuerda que te conté que quisiera hermanos? Bueno… ¡Tengo un par de ellos! Mi padre me los presentó y son tan adorables, son gemelos. Ambos tienen dos años. También, me presentó a su esposa. Déjame decirte, que de mala no tiene nada. Es realmente buena pero de todas formas siento que cuando volteo, oculta algo. ¡Estoy feliz! Mi padre me ha dejado a cargo dos veces a la semana a mis pequeños hermanos. Seré su niñera cuando su esposa y él no estén. También habrá pago. Lo hago más porque mis pequeños hermanos es todo lo que quise y mi padre hace que sea posible estar con ellos. Tengo mucho entusiasmo por verlos crecer. Y hablando de dentista, debo ir a uno.

Con aprecio,  
_Nemi_.

Posdata: lamento que no hable mucho de las estrellas de Hollywood, estaba tan entusiasmada por contarte sobre mis hermanitos.

* * *

**Para mis Nemi Lovers.**

**Cuando una gallina cacarea, hace mucho escándalo ¿cierto? bueno... es a lo opuesto, a eso me refiero. No se sabe cuando dará su cacareo pero siempre es ruidoso. Esto quiere decir que siempre estar alerta a todo, aún que el monstruo esté dormido**.


	8. Cuando el Rey silva

**6 de octubre de 1991**

Querido Charlie,

Lamento lo de la otra carta, odio ir al dentista, iré de viaje pronto y necesito tener mis dientes impecables, promesa de mi mamá. Te contaré algo impactante del instituto. ¿Recuerdas a la pequeña cabeza roja? Allí te va. Ella me confesó que está enamorada del mocoso de Sawyer y me chismeó sobre su vida. También le pregunté sobre su vida en el instituto y me contó, que su padre es un multimillonario, no te diré cuál es la compañía porque estas post están en línea y no quiero un acoso o algo por el estilo. Y los profesores le dejan pasar cualquier trabajo importante, él no copia ni nada. Todo lo que hace es escuchar a los profesores y cabecear como un vago. Odio cuando las presentaciones de trabajo, los maestros le sonríen y su nota siempre es sobresaliente. Creo que hasta los maestros están acostumbrados. No importa qué, debo decir, que hice lo que tenía que hacer. El profesor Randall, me agrada bastante porque él nunca le pone un sobresaliente y creo que este profesor tiene más juicio como valentía, una diferencia a los demás. Él es profesor de Química y siempre pasa por nuestros pupitres para revisar nuestros libros de ejercicios que estén hechos. Pero se me había prendido el foquito con respecto a este chico. Había pensado en todo para demostrarle que él puede dejar de ser un idiota. El profesor Randall se detuve en nuestro lugar y le preguntó a Sawyer por su libro, estaba señalando su pupitre vacío con un palo así demostraba más rudeza. En mi pupitre había el libro, lo arrastré hasta el pupitre de Sawyer, el profesor Randall con Sawyer me miraron.

"Este es su libro" los dejé de mirar, sabía que tenía las miradas de todos por eso miré fijo al pizarrón

"No lo es" interpuso el mocoso, pero estaba preparada para todas sus respuestas contrarias

"Lo es," miro al profesor, también estaba sorprendido, "es su letra la que está en el módulo" Los ojos de Sawyer, estaban desorbitados y el profesor Randall no lo creía, ambos revisaron la letra minuciosamente y confirmaron que era la letra de Sawyer

"Definitivamente es mi letra, pero…" lo había dejado sin habla. Chico Invisible, ¿te cuento el cómo de esto…? ¡Lo haré! Estuve días practicando su letra, le robé uno de sus cuadernos cuando él no estaba en el salón. La pequeña cabeza roja, me ayudó a perfeccionar letra. Cuando lo hice, esperé hasta la clase del profesor Randall e hice los ejercicios. Sé que yo tendré problemas por no presentar nada pero de verdad, lo vale. ¡Lo vale!

El profesor se había quitado los lentes y volvió a ponérselos, estaba muy feliz, sonreía sin parar, "no hay duda que es su letra, Sawyer"

"Creo que el estudiante ocultaba su fascinación por esta materia, profesor Randall" veo como Sawyer acaba de darse cuenta de mi agravio hacia su persona, pero no interesa, tengo la satisfacción que les estoy dando lección a todos estos mocosos. Y si te preguntas por Nay, no te preocupes, sigo bien. Ella no se me ha cruzado, aún. Creo que está esperando por una venganza, estaré lista para eso. El profesor Randall, me mandó a dar diez vueltas por el patio. Cada vuelta que daba me daba fuerza a mí misma, por haber hecho lo que nadie ha podido hacer. Después de las vueltas, fui al bebedero del patio y creo que ya sabes quién me habrá estado esperando. Sawyer. Él parecía tan relajado contra la pared, me acerqué, no me inmuté ante él.

"Ahora sé a dónde fue a parar ese cuaderno. Eres hábil, Nemi"

"¿Lo soy? Preocúpate por dejar todo de ti, por más dinero que tenga tu papi"

Él se ríe forzadamente, me sorprende cuando me agarra de ambos hombros y me lleva contra la pared, golpeándome fuerte la espalda, "No te metas conmigo, J*dela a Nay o a otro estudiante, si lo vuelves a hacer conmigo, yo…" se detuvo, y veo que parpadea más de lo normal, está dándome una mirada tan fija y perdida en mi rostro. Aprovecho el momento que me ha dejado la oportunidad para contra atacar. Lo agarro de su camiseta por el cuello, lo giro y lo golpeo contra la pared, así como lo hizo conmigo.

"¡¿Tu. Qué?!" aprieto más. Cuando tratan de amenazarme, es peor para esa persona. "Compórtate como un hombre" y solté con estilo su camiseta, me fui al salón, dejándolo solo, pensando en lo que le había hecho.

Mi nueva compañera me había dejado saber que, toda la escuela nos estuvo viendo desde el edificio. Ahora nadie tratará de intimidarme, eso es lo que pienso. Ahora con estos chicos, pienso que tendrás menos aburrida el instituto, al parecer, para mí es el comienzo de la entrada a la boca del lobo. ¡Me gustan estos chicos! Sam y Patrick alias Nada, ¿serán como los otros? Me gustan las simples y penetrantes preguntas que hacen. No te deprimas, por favor. Piensa en que, yo nunca tuve bromas privadas con nadie y tú si las tuviste, y quizá con estos chicos nuevos en tu vida puedas volver a tenerlas. ¿Quién sabe? Si Sam aceptara a salir contigo, por favor, cuéntamelo. Odio el futbol, no lo entiendo y aquí en el instituto, cada estudiante habla de clubs a los que asisten cada fin de semana. Yo voy más por el Hockey, ¿violento? Esos tipos de sueños, es por lo mismo del cerebro que ha absorbido, ya sabes, el sueño con tu hermana y el chico coleta, puaj.

Con aprecio,  
_Nemi_.

Posdata: La pequeña cabeza roja, repentinamente ha dejado de gustarle Sawyer y no sé sus motivos.

* * *

**Para mis Nemi Lovers.**

**Alguna vez han sabido que un Rey llegue a silvar? Este dicho, lo volví a inventar porque los Reyes son personas comunes y corrientes, salvo que tienen el poder de gobernar como dictadura. Sigamos, es raro que se sepa esto, por ello he decidido poner así este capítulo. Es muy escaso que un alto rango se permita hacer lo que las personas de bajo rango hagan. Y una de las cosas es: silvar. Ser diferentes.**


	9. Aguja de segundos es más observada

**14 de octubre de 1991**

Querido Charlie,

Gracias por la broma, me hay hecho sacar una sonrisa aun con esa clase de conocimiento, creo que debemos hacer un club con referencia a la masturbación para los comerciales de cada canal. ¿Qué opinas? Lo siento, también bromeo. Al parecer Patrick tiene un gran estilo sobre las chicas, por favor dile que tiene razón. Yo había tenido una relación con un chico, era un total vago y al mes de estar juntos, él empezó a cambiar, ya sabes, era más caballeroso, no creo que haya sido por eso que terminamos, sino porque no estaba preparada para estar en una relación y él se estaba volviendo más seguro. Asi fue como lo corte. No te preocupes mucho por lo que dice Patrick, solo son bobadas. Nuevamente, no te preocupes por los demás… si lo haces, tendrás mucho dolor de cabeza y eso es más fatal a lo que le pase a estos chicos. Te confiaré un suceso que me tiene pensando. Ayer, pasó algo rarísimo y no creo sacármelo de la cabeza nunca. Todos se fueron a educación física, yo no fui porque estaba con cólicos menstruales. ¿Si sabes? Es el periodo de cada chica. En fin, sigamos. Me iba a quedar en enfermería pero tenía que terminar mi ensayo de historia mundial. No tengo idea como pero me había quedado dormida en el salón. Para cuando abrí débilmente mis ojos, vi como Sawyer recogía mi cabello de mi rostro. No lo confronté, volví a cerrar mis entre abiertos ojos. Él solo había hecho eso y se fue del salón. Se lo conté a la pequeña cabeza roja y su expresión fue, de completo horror.

"¿estás segura que eso hizo?" preguntó con sospecha

"estoy segura" le re afirme como cinco veces y aún seguía con esa sospecha

"pero, él nunca se ha demostrado gentil con ninguna chica" me vuelve a mirar con entusiasmo, "es posible… ¡se ha enamorado de ti!"

"de ninguna forma"

Y esa fue toda nuestra conversación. Ella pensó lo mismo y se ha negado a creer que él se haya enamorado de mí. Y Bill, tiene un gran sentido de orientación psicológica. _Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer_. Me ha llegado hasta la profundidad, lo digo enserio. Sabía que tu hermana terminaría así, ¿te dije que no la paso? Va enserio la cosa. Y se le pasará, el chico que está con ella, nunca debió tocarla y tu hermana realmente es un demonio interno, no tuvo de otra pero no debió tocarla. Me gusta la reflexión de tu padre. Yo no creo poder ser buena madre, por más que lo piense, no creo poder serlo.

Con aprecio,  
_Nemi_.

Posdata: creo que ya sé lo que quiero llegar a ser en el futuro…

* * *

**Para mis Nemi Lovers.**

**Cuando miras un reloj, ¿qué es lo primero que observas? ¡correcto! la aguja de segundos, porque está en movimiento constante y capta tu atención aunque no sea importante.**


	10. Seis dedos

**15 de octubre de 1991**

Querido Charlie,

No te sientas culpable por nada. Y sí, tu padre tiene razón, hiciste lo correcto. Ya sabes, me refiero a la bofetada que el chico coleta le dio a tu hermana. Con respecto a la masturbación leí en un libro, lo que en la actualidad nadie hace, qué en un chico de tu edad es normal querer probar algo diferente y sentir lo que las hormonas quiere. No me gusta que lo hagas, por favor calma tus instintos salvajes, ¿te hice reír? Eso quería. Tampoco soy religiosa, no he sido bautizada nunca y solo tengo un básico conocimiento de quien es Dios, trata de no decepcionarlo si crees que es malo lo que haces. Te contaré lo que está sucediendo en el instituto al que asisto. Sawyer ha alejado su carpeta de la mía, solo unos centímetros. En clase de Literatura global, se le había caído su lápiz por debajo de mi pupitre. Lo recogí y se lo extendí, lo noté dudoso, asi que cogí su mano y se lo tendí en su palma. Vi como sus ojos se desorbitaban, creo que por nuestro tacto.

"¿Nunca ha tenido contacto con una mujer?"

"Nunca" confirmó la pequeña cabeza roja, quien se notaba más entusiasta por lo que le contaba de Sawyer.

Chico Invisible, ahora soy la que estoy confundida. No vine para ser su romance de nadie, vine porque quiero ser alguien en la vida por eso me tomo tan a pecho el estudiar. Estoy en el último grado y mi madre me ha convencido que debo postular a una buena universidad, y planeo ingresar. Deséame suerte.

Con aprecio,  
_Nemi_.

Posdata: Patrick ¿simple habla de cosas ligeras? Si es así, recomiéndale algo por qué entretenerse. ¿Te hice reír? Eso quería que sucediera.

* * *

**Para mis Nemi Lovers.**

**Normalmente tenemos seis dedos, pero este dicho quiero dar a entender que: un dedo de más es un fastidio e innecesario.**


End file.
